


The Parental Adventures of Mingyu and Wonwoo

by Vices_Versus_Virtues



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Linear Narrative, Post Mpreg, mostly fluffy, this isn't THAT weird tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vices_Versus_Virtues/pseuds/Vices_Versus_Virtues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...It’s kind of crazy, like before everything was 720p, but now it’s 1080p in 3D or something.” Mingyu says, trying rather hard to articulate his rush of feelings. But he knows that Wonwoo can understand him better than anyone else, and more than anyone else knows how surreal the entire experience felt. “Because we never thought this could happen, but here we are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breaking news: wonwoo had weird flesh blob in his body but now it's not in there. and also mingyu now has responsibilities. 
> 
> so this fic happened really spontaneously but here you go.

In all of his life, Mingyu had never thought Wonwoo was as beautiful as he looks now- and that was saying something, because Wonwoo could get stung in the face by a swarm of bees then rolled in sewage, and Mingyu would still think he was the most gorgeous thing on the planet. But now is burned into his memory: Wonwoo, with his cheeks tinged pink as they came down from their previous red state, dark hair plastered to his forehead and arms clutching an impossibly small bundle to his chest.

“I still can’t believe she’s ours,” Mingyu breathes, reaching out to brush hair from where it begins to fall into Wonwoo’s eyes. They’re kind of red-ringed from crying, and Mingyu too blinks back a few stray tears as he looks down at his family.

“Was watching me go to hell and back carrying this little thing not enough?” Wonwoo locking his eyes with Mingyu's. They sparkle in a way they rarely do, in a way only reserved for the best of the best moments, when Wonwoo was too happy to contain or subdue his feelings. That look was one almost exclusively saved for Mingyu, but he supposes he’ll have to share these moments with someone else now. Not that he minds in the least. “Was it not real then?”

“Kinda, but… there was always the worry of something going wrong and that everything was a dream because it was going _too_ well. But we’re here now and it’s like, clear, y’know? It’s kind of crazy, like before everything was 720p, but now it’s 1080p in 3D or something.” Mingyu says, trying rather hard to articulate his rush of feelings. But he knows that Wonwoo can understand him better than anyone else, and more than anyone else knows how surreal the entire experience felt. “Because we never thought this could happen, but here we are.”

It's true; they never imagined they could have children that were 100% biologically theirs, but when they heard of the newly discovered ability for a small 12% of the biologically male population to carry children of their own, Mingyu was desperate to test their chances.

It took a lot of convincing Wonwoo, who wasn’t even sure if he wanted kids and was extremely skeptical of the possibility of their plans coming through. Of all the people in their friend group, Mingyu and Wonwoo were the least likely candidates to be able to get pregnant. Most successful cases happened with smaller, more “feminine” looking men with slight frames and soft edges. They first tried over a year ago but were quickly disappointed, and almost didn’t want to try again but Wonwoo insisted he could do it. Seeing Mingyu’s eagerness and eventual heartbreak had been enough to make Wonwoo concrete in his decision to make another attempt. Finally they were lucky, unbelievably so, even if someone with his build was at a higher risk for defects or miscarriage.

“This is kind of the best thing that happened to me,” Wonwoo says softly, not wanting to bother their daughter who was beginning to fall asleep. She looked awfully comfortable nestled there in his arms. “Even if I lost my abs and now have a tummy.”

“The tummy doesn’t matter to me,” Mingyu says, “This is perfect.”

He reaches out once again, this time to push back the folds of the blanket and reveal more of her small face. She seemed to already have Wonwoo’s pale skin and Mingyu’s nose shape. “Do you think she’ll inherit my pointy canines?”

“I hope not,” Wonwoo mumbles, his eyes drooping ever so slightly. After seven hours of labor, he is understandably drained.

Mingyu supposes he should leave him alone and let him sleep before their friends get here and annoy the hell out of them. But not before he lets out an indignant: “Why? Don’t you like my teeth? I thought you thought they’re cute!”

“I do but what if she goes through a biting phase? What about teething? She may hurt more and I don’t want that…” Mingyu finds his husband’s worry unbelievably endearing. Wonwoo shifts on the bed carefully, and pats the empty space next to him with his free hand. “Now get up here.”

“Why?”

“We should cuddle as a family, obviously.”

“I won’t fit.”

“Sure you will. Now please cuddle us?” Wonwoo asks, trying to give Mingyu puppy eyes. Wonwoo never really gave good puppy eyes (as he always looked like he was giving a sexy gaze or was in pain), but Mingyu is completely whipped, so he complies anyway. He awkwardly clambers onto the narrow bed and tries to avoid hitting any machines or pulling any cords.

His legs almost touch the end of the bed and the pillows are a little hard, but Mingyu feels comfortable pressed up against Wonwoo, who radiates warmth and smells like home underneath the sweat and sterile hospital smell.

 

Before he knew it, Mingyu is being woken up by the sound of a small army entering their room and Wonwoo stirring beside him. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he watches as all their friends struggle to cram themselves around the bed. Most of their friends- who really are like family at this point- are beaming and talking amongst themselves about how cute the three are, as if they can’t hear. Even Jihoon, who always looks angry or tired or both, is trying to suppress a smile.

“Hi guys,” Mingyu says, always the first to speak, even through the cottony layers of sleep and contentedness. Wonwoo waves and shifts the baby in his arms. She’s beginning to stir, also having been awoken by all the noise.

“Hello, Kim family.” Seungcheol is the first to step forward once everyone settles down, wearing a large smile. “Is this them?”

“Yeah. Our little girl.” Wonwoo says proudly, and holds her out to Seungcheol. The older reaches out to take her into his arms, but Wonwoo quickly adds, “Wait! Don’t hold her yet! Mingyu needs to be the second. Then you guys can."

“Then hurry up and let Mingyu hold her so we can have a turn!” Seokmin exclaims, bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking very hyper and not at all safe. Wonwoo isn’t sure if he wants Seokmin holding his child, but passes her to Mingyu nonetheless.

“Finally! You held her for like, nine months and all this time. It’s time she gets to spend quality time with her Appa-” Mingyu is cut off by loud wailing. He quickly hands her back to Wonwoo, whispering, “She hates me, Wonu… she really really hates me!”

“No she doesn’t,” Wonwoo says, tutting as he calms her down with hushed whispers and soothing rocking motions. “At least, not yet. Seungcheol, do you want to hold her now?”

Seungcheol gladly accepts and introduces himself as her favorite uncle before passing her on to Jeonghan, who claims the title of godmother. (Nobody questions it.) Soon, everyone else is introducing themselves as x, y or z family member once the baby makes her way into their arms.

After going around the room in what looks like the most careful, quiet game of hot potato someone finally asks, “So what name did you guys pick?”

Wonwoo and Mingyu look at each other and smiles blossom over their faces. It had taken them months, but they eventually chose the perfect name for their child. “Yuseo. This is Kim Yuseo.”

As if she can already recognize her own name, Yuseo smiles.


	2. can you maybe chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu is annoying but whatever. wonwoo deals and also has a dirty little secret. but not that dirty??
> 
> this was gonna be a oneshot but i wanted to add a second chapter. maybe more. this was too cute for me not to. also- this chapter and some others i've planned out are in past tense, but as you saw, the first chapter was in present tense. i thought i'd try telling this story in snippets with flash-backs and flash-forwards which will be in past tense. if that makes any sense. i'm just experimenting with nonlinear storytelling.

“Hey. Hey Won, please get up for me?” Mingyu asked, (not so) gently shaking his partner who was curled up next to him, wrapped in a large sweater that once was Mingyu’s and two blankets. Wonwoo seemed rather content, and Mingyu was sure that he was in deep sleep from the way he seemed dead, aside from the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Half of him didn’t want to rouse Wonwoo- the rational half that was usually right about everything, but his more… _Mingyu_ half was practically screaming in excitement. He shook Wonwoo a little bit more.

“What do you want?” Wonwoo snapped after a few hearty jostles, not even trying to dilute the venom in his voice. “You’d better have a damn good reason to wake me up at… three in the morning when you know I have work tomorrow.”

“I do have a good reason! I promise. You should take that test now!” Even with the lights off, it was impossible to miss the excited glimmer in Mingyu’s eyes as he kept on babbling. “Come on! It’s been a few weeks since we tried and the doctor said all that stuff and I know it’s sorta early but I really think now is the perfect time!”

“Mingyu, I am not spontaneously taking a pregnancy test in the middle of the night. It can wait. We can do it first thing in the morning, okay?” Without actually waiting on a response from his husband, Wonwoo flopped his head back onto his pillow and burrowed back into the blankets. “Just… sleep for a while.”

“Fine.” He heard Mingyu eventually concede before he too laid back down. Satisfied with his husband’s response, Wonwoo relaxed and allowed himself to further melt into the mattress and get a good night’s rest.

Or at least, that’s what he _tried_ to do.

Mingyu kept squirming around next to him, constantly kicking his legs and rolling around and shifting the blankets off of Wonwoo. Glowering at the ceiling, Wonwoo wondered if it would be a good idea to banish him to the couch or scold him. He chose the latter, since 1) Mingyu was basically a sentient space heater and 2) as hard as he tried, he couldn’t get mad at his excitement.

“Kim Mingyu! Can you please stop doing that? It’s keeping me up.”

“Oh. Sorry about that,” He replied sheepishly. “It’s just-! I’m so eager, y’know?”

“I know. I’m excited too. But I said we’d take the test later. And by later I mean in a few hours. A few hours that I want to use to get some proper rest before starting the work week. Now can you please be still and let me sleep?”

“Of course. I’m sorry, babe.” Mingyu planted a kiss onto Wonwoo’s cheek and pulled him to his chest.

Wonwoo wasn't sure how, but he managed to catch a decent 45 minutes of sleep before Mingyu’s incessant kicking and rolling began again. This time, Mingyu was still holding onto him and consequently ended up dragging Wonwoo all over the bed too, in a very awkward, haphazard manner. It made Wonwoo question why he had even fallen for his doltish husband in the first place.

“Okay. That’s it.” He spat, detangling himself from Mingyu’s grasp, storming out of the bedroom and into the bathroom next door.

“Won? What are you doing?” Mingyu asked as he sat up, sounding an awful lot like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry for moving around so much! Please don’t go! I’ll stop being so restless, I swear!”

From the bathroom, Wonwoo could hear a lot of fumbling around and something (or someone, or possibly both) falling down, followed by a curse and the flick of a light switch.

“You okay in there?” Wonwoo called, partially distracted as he fished a plastic test out of its box. As unexcited as he was to be up at such an hour, he couldn't fight back the smile that was appearing on his face when he looked at it.

“Yeah. I sort of just. Fell a little. I’m fine.” Mingyu replied, appearing in the doorway. There was a red knot forming on his forehead. Wonwoo sighed and was about to go get him an ice pack before Mingyu asked, “What’s that?” and pointed to what he was holding.

“Pregnancy test.”

Mingyu's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and he started to bounce up and down on his tiptoes. “Are you really gonna take it?”

"Will seeing a result make you calm down?” Wonwoo countered with a trademark smirk.

“Oh my god! Thank you!” Mingyu hopped up onto their counter, swinging gangly legs all over the place. “I’m so excited! And nervous. And worried. Oh dear, Wonu, what if it comes back negative again? Like the first one?”

“It won’t.”

“How do you know? Don’t promise me anything like this before taking it! You know not to get my hopes up. Can you just take it already-”

“I already did.” Wonwoo pressed the thin piece of plastic into his husband’s hand, the little plus sign facing up for all to see. “I… I know we promised to take it together, but I already went to the doctor because I had this feeling that we’d gotten it this time, and they confirmed it anyway. So I figured I’d take this test and use it to surprise you.”

A nice shade of pink started dusting Wonwoo's cheeks, and he looked down towards the floor. For a brief moment he was unsure if Mingyu would be angry at him, and felt small, wanting to avoid eye contact. But some sick curious part of him wanted to see his initial reaction, and soon his worries were eliminated when he saw the look of pure euphoria on Mingyu’s face as he processed the news.

“Babe! I’m so happy I can’t even be mad that you didn’t tell me!” Mingyu’s million-watt smile could light up the rest of their dark house, maybe their entire street, and before Wonwoo could think anymore about what was happening, Mingyu was wrapped around him in a tight hug and Wonwoo was returning that bright smile.

“We’re going to be parents, Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, and for some reason he was crying. He brushed the tears from his face and smiled even wider, nose scrunching up rather adorably. “Parents! To a kid!”

Suddenly, the realization hit Mingyu too in a way it hadn’t only a few minutes before, and the two of them were sitting on the bathroom floor crying into each other’s arms. They were both hysteric messes as the sun began to rise and sleep was long forgotten.


	3. fish are friends, not food (sorry won)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fish are friends, not food! aka the chapter where wonwoo is emo  
>  
> 
> cant stop wont stop lmao... by the way- do mingyu and wonu seem kinda ooc right now? am i mischaracterizing them? i want their personalities here to reflect their actual ones as much as possible. please comment for feedback.

“Miiingyuuuuu,” Wonwoo moaned from the sofa, limply reaching an arm towards his husband, who was diligently figuring out what to make for dinner. He definitely wasn't too big to get up, only choosing to whine because he's lazy and knows Mingyu would always cater to his every wish. “We’re hungry.”

To emphasize his point, Wonwoo patted his stomach, the four-month bump barely showing under his baggy sweater. Pulling the pregnancy card was definitely a little cheap, but it was damn effective in getting anything from Mingyu. Wonwoo likes to think he's not a demanding person- especially compared to people like Seungkwan or Jeonghan- but he also has to admit that being pregnant and having a ridiculously doting partner made him a bit more… _vocal_ when it came to what he wanted.

“Hungry for what?” Mingyu called a second later, popping up from where he had been rummaging in their endless cabinets.

“Fish tacos.” Wonwoo’s stomach growled at the idea of the meal he so desperately wanted. “Please and thank you.”

A sigh illustrated the silence between them as Mingyu thought of the nicest way to tell Wonwoo that his request couldn't be followed.

“You know I love you,” Mingyu began, never a good sign, as he always said that before saying what Wonwoo doesn't want to hear. Wonwoo felt his hopes already start to dissipate before Mingyu could even finish his sentence. “But I can't give you fish tacos. The doctor said seafood wasn't a great choice, but more importantly- have you forgotten the only kind of food you happen to be allergic to? Because it's seafood!”

“I know,” Wonwoo argued meekly, “But we really want those fish tacos. Mingyu, your first born child _needs_ them. Are you really gonna deny them their only wish right now, before they're even born?”

“I don't want to do that, but I don't you to die even more. How about some nice pork instead?” He showed a frozen piece of pork to Wonwoo, hoping that would be good enough, but when he saw Wonwoo’s face fall, Mingyu’s heart broke. It stopped beating completely when he saw tears welling up in his eyes. Lately he'd been a bit moody compared to his normal temperament and sometimes ended up crying over nothing at all. _Hormones,_ they were told by the doctor.

“Oh god! Don't cry,” He dropped the pork onto the counter and rushed to Wonwoo’s side, wrapping his long arms around him in and peppering his forehead in kisses. “Please don't be upset. It's just food.”

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say.

“ _Just food!_ ” Wonwoo exclaimed, tears falling faster as he started to spew out irrationalities. “These cravings are the only way our baby can tell us how to make them happy; we can't just ignore them! I don't want my child to be unhappy. I don't want to be a bad parent!”

“Shh. You're not going to be a bad parent by avoiding a food that could harm your or baby, okay?” Mingyu whispered comfortingly, choosing his words more carefully this time. He rubbed circles into Wonwoo’s back. “I know they may want fish right now, but we've got to keep both of your health in mind first, yeah?”

Wonwoo took a moment to ponder this and soon nodded. A tiny rush of relief washed over Mingyu as his spouse’s sniffles subsided.

“You're right. I'm sorry.” Wonwoo said a minute or so later, once he was done being upset and his voice was back to its usual moderated tone. “I don't know what came over me… I just got so upset for no reason. I'm probably a mess of hormones right now or something stupid like that.”

“That's okay,” Mingyu nuzzled the side of Wonwoo’s head. “You're my mess of hormones, and that's what counts.”

Mingyu had been surprisingly right about a lot of things lately, and Wonwoo figured Mingyu was right about that, too.


	4. mingyu should join a debate team (actually no but sometimes he's lucky.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu probably thinks he's good at persuasion but in reality, wonwoo just loves him a lot. 
> 
> (takes place a few years before they decide to try for any kids and a year or so after seventeen disbands and the members have gone separate ways but are still close) 
> 
> chap is quick n dirty; i'll prob wake up later and wonder what the ufck it is that i wrote and also posted without any revision whatsoever

“I want a kid with you.” Mingyu told his husband over dinner one night, in a casual tone as if he were asking Wonwoo to pass the salt and not to have his child. At this, Wonwoo’s eyes widened impossibly and he began to choke on his spaghetti. “Oh! Shit! Wonu, don’t die on me! Here, let me just-”

Mingyu got up from his seat and moved over to thwack his husband a few times on the back. Once his face went back to its normal color, Mingyu tried again. “Now, as I was saying-”

“I don't know if that's a good idea yet.” Wonwoo interrupted, not batting an eyelash. He took a sip of water and followed with another bite of his pasta.

“What? You didn’t even hear me finish what I was going to say!”

“I know what you said. You want kids with me. But Mingyu, I don’t know if I want kids right now; that’s all there is to it.” He shrugged. “More salad?”

“Why not?” Mingyu protested, ignoring the salad (it had too many tomatoes anyway). “I think right now is the best time! We’ve been happily married for quite a while, why not expand?”

“Exactly!  _Happily married._ Why do we need kids if we’re happy as we are?” There was a very subtle shift in Wonwoo’s voice, one that Mingyu recognized as insecurity, or even fear. What he really meant was: _am I not enough?_ Mingyu let out a long sigh.

“It’s not that, I love you so much! I just… I've seen same sex couples having kids all over the news now, especially since some guys can carry…” It was all beginning to remind Mingyu of something he had always wanted: a family. “I was thinking maybe we could find a new kind of happiness like that, if we're lucky.”

“But what if we don’t? What if we have a kid and we aren’t happy? Kids aren’t just… trends or something. You can’t just have one and take it on a test run to see if you’re cut out for parenthood or not.” Wonwoo argued. “And what about me? My body? Or our jobs? I want a family but hage jobs to consider. I don't want to risk our success.”

“... I know.” Mingyu finally muttered, pushing his dinner around with his fork instead of eating. “But please keep this in mind? Maybe you’ll have a new opinion down the road. And if you do, know I’m already ready if you are.”

Wonwoo took in his husband’s now deflated voice and downcast face before carefully selecting his next words. “... Fine. I will consider your request if- and I mean if- I ever change my mind. But don’t you count on it, Kim Mingyu! I mean it when I say I don’t want anything more in life right now.”

Mingyu tried to fight down the huge smile that was breaking out on his face, but was unable to. When Wonwoo said that he could consider something, Mingyu was almost always able to convince him into indulging him. This fight wasn’t over.


	5. where do babies come from? (rip in pieces mingyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein mingyu tells a bedtime story
> 
> yo i'm back with another installation of this fic... when will i stop? the world may never know. again, pls leave feedback. is the dialogue to rambly? is the characterization okay? i need to know this guys. OH! and because i'm a disorganized fucker, you may wanna subscribe to this to be updated when i add new chapters because at the moment i can't promise concrete dates when i'll have new chapters up. i kinda just write when i think of something that i deem good. 
> 
> love ya!

“Appa, where do babies come from?” Yuseo asked one night as she was tucked her into bed, blinking innocently.

At this question, Mingyu nearly choked to death on his own saliva, eyes growing wide and face growing red. _What was the most PG thing to say?_ he wondered, having a classic WWJD  _(What would Joshua do?)_ momentas his daughter watched him flounder with calm, dark eyes that were all too similar to her Dad’s.

“W-well, you see honey…. Uh...” Mingyu took a deep breath to calm down- _seriously, where do kids get these questions from these days?_ \- and sat down on the edge of her bed. “Okay. Bedtime story. Sometimes two parents- mommies, daddies, both, neither, it doesn’t matter- love each other a lot, right? And they want to make their family bigger because… because why? OH! Yeah. Because they have two people with a lot of love, which is way more than just one person. So they have to have somebody to share it with. Sharing is caring. You remember that, okay Yuseo? Sharing is caring.”

Yuseo just nodded, and urged Mingyu to get on with it.

“Anyways, sharing is caring. So the loving parents go to the forest. And they follow a trail of… uh, a trail of diamonds to a little cottage which is like. Really rad. It’s a magic garden shop in the forest. And in this magic garden shop is a wise old witch named…” Mingyu scanned around the room to find something to use in his story, eyes falling on a framed picture of Yuseo with the old band Seventeen that he and Wonwoo used to belong to. “Jeonghan. The old witch is named Jeonghan and she gives the loving families magic seeds to plant in their gardens.”

“But what if the parents live in a city?” Yuseo asked. “Or if they don’t have a yard? Or live in the desert?”

 _Aish!_ Mingyu had never prepared to have a daughter this witty. But he steeled himself and kept going. “Good question there. Let’s see… ah yes, I remember! Every region has a different Jeonghan and different rules. It’s a very complicated system. Lots of paperwork and corporate hierarchy. But that doesn’t matter. Anyways, as I was saying: The families plant the magic seeds or do whatever the hell- I mean heck! Whatever the _heck_ the witch tells them to do. So then, once it’s done growing, that stork, you know the one on all the baby stuff at the store? He delivers the plant- it's a spring cabbage- to the loving parents house because it has the baby in it-”

“But how does it get into people’s tummies? The baby, I mean?”

“... UH. The parents go through a fancy ritual. With dancing and chanting and dark cloaks and circles of chalk. The works. But you probably shouldn’t know about that kind of stuff…” Mingyu trailed off, obviously distracted in his own little world. “That’s not the point. Back to the story- then they eat the cabbage and-”

“They EAT the baby?!” Yuseo cried, scandalized. She clutched her favorite stuffed bear to her chest as a shocked expression flashed in her eyes. “That’s cannibalism!”

“It’s a spring cabbage so no it isn’t- hey! How do you know what cannibalism is?” Mingyu yelped. “You’re barely five, that’s too young! What has Uncle Jihoon been talking to you about?”

Yuseo shrugged vaguely. “It was Uncle Minghao, actually. He was showing me a movie Uncle Jun was in.”

Mingyu internally cursed. Damn that Minghao. Despite it being a decade since his younger years, Minghao was still all cupcakes and adorable rainbows outside but man, could he mess a kid up. (Even if Yuseo was bound to be a little messed up with so many crazy uncles.)

“I’ll be having quite the talk with those two,” Mingyu vowed under his breath, then continuing the story. “Anyways they eat the cabbage and then the baby stays in someone’s tummy, until it’s time for them to join them in the rest of the world. So the parents go to the witch in the forest. And she says some magic words and shazam! Instant baby. Well. Kind of, considering all the gardening and rituals and stuff- but that’s hardly the point! Anyways, that’s the story of how babies- including you- are made.” Mingyu finished, partially-proud of himself and partially hoping Yuseo wouldn’t go around sharing this news with her friends at school. He looked at his daughter to see her reaction.

“I see,” Yuseo nodded deeply, pensive for a moment before a smile broke out onto her face. She was looking somewhere over Mingyu’s shoulder. “Daddy! Did you get all that on film?”

Mingyu, suddenly aware of a certain someone lingering outside the bedroom, whipped around to find Wonwoo leaning against the doorframe, one hand around his swollen middle and another holding a cell phone that he had apparently been using to film Mingyu’s god-awful story this whole time.

“I got it all on camera,” he said, smirking and then putting the incriminating device away. In a couple of strides (that were a little less graceful than normal and a lot more waddle-y,) Wonwoo crossed the room to place kisses to Yuseo’s forehead. “You did a great job of getting Appa to tell his story, baby.”

Mingyu just sat there with his jaw on the floor, causing Wonwoo to have to urge him to bed.

“I can’t believe you two would do that,” he eventually said, once Yuseo and Wonwoo were done laughing at him and all the Kim family members were in their respective beds. “Did you tell her to ask me about where babies come from? What kind of corrupt parent are you?”

“It’s fine, relax,” Wonwoo said, absentmindedly running a hand through Mingyu’s hair with another lazily resting over his stomach. “It’s not like me telling her to ask you that corrupted her or anything.”

“Seriously? Won- she’s only five! She can’t even do multiplication tables and you thought it was fine to plant that question into her innocent baby head?” Mingyu couldn’t believe it.

“Again, it’s fine. She asked me where babies came from months ago already. It’s a normal kid thing to ask.”

“And? Where did you tell her they came from?”

“Sex.” Wonwoo said simply, before promptly rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

Mingyu was shocked into near speechlessness for what seemed like the millionth time in just one night.


	6. name game (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "how does kim taehyung sound?" mingyu asked. (names ft. insecurities and a life lesson about procrastination)
> 
> (i think i'm a funny writer sometimes. lol also i'm a huge slut for bts)

“How does Taehyung sound?” Mingyu suggested, a humorous glint in his eyes. “Kim Taehyung has a nice ring to it.”

“We are not naming our child- not this one or any future installations- after Kim Taehyung.” Wonwoo said firmly, without looking up from his baby name book. “They’d never live it down.”

“It’d be funny!” Mingyu insisted, but just Wonwoo kept flitting through his book with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, not sparing him a second glance. Mingyu, however, spared Wonwoo a lot of glances- second, third and so on. He couldn’t help it. Wonwoo was clad in boxers and a large yellow sweater, sitting in an overstuffed armchair by a large window. From it, sunlight seeped into the room and filtered through his feathery hair, causing it to take on a glowing golden tint. Light reflected off his glasses frames and made his skin look even brighter than it had during these last few months. Wonwoo looked like art, and Mingyu never felt luckier to be with him.

“What are you staring at?” Wonwoo asked, jolting him out of his trance. Mingyu hadn’t noticed that he’d gone from stealing peeks at him from his peripheral vision to full-blown staring, nor had he noticed that Wonwoo knew he was being observed.

“You.” Mingyu said cheekily. “You look really gorgeous today.”

Wonwoo failed to hide his blush. Mingyu didn’t fail to notice it. It crept up his cheeks and dragged the corners of Wonwoo’s mouth with it. “I’m… really not though…”

Mingyu hoped to say something more beautiful and poetic in response, but all he could muster was: “Literally shut up. You’re like. The hottest thing.” It wasn’t quite as nice as saying something like _'H_ _ow could you be insecure when you have nothing to be insecure about? You’re my sun, moon, and stars. You look the way our favorite music sounds._ ’ which would have been the best possible thing to say to him, but he got Wonwoo to laugh all the same, so Mingyu figured he’d done pretty well. He stared at Wonwoo a little bit more while he was still grinning, this time not bothering to be sneaky.

“Let’s just get back to names.” Wonwoo suggested, trying to ignore his embarrassment and gain more control of the conversation’s direction. He tapped the pages of the book pointedly. “It’d be best to have this already planned out.”

“Aw! But we have like, three more months to figure this out! And I’m bored of going through lists of names. Let’s just fuck instead.”

Wonwoo took a moment to consider this offer before shrugging his shoulders and shutting the book (with a bit too much enthusiasm).

 

_3 Months Later_

“Fuck!” Mingyu yelped, a sudden realization hitting him like a transfer truck, halfway to the hospital at 2 o’clock in the morning.

“What is it?” Wonwoo asked through pants and gritted teeth. Only twenty minutes ago, he’d woken up in a puddle on their bed, and he and Mingyu had scrambled around to get to the hospital before the contractions were could come faster. He hadn’t experienced many in the many hours earlier, and the ones he did have were mistaken for the practice ones he’d read about. “Don’t tell me we forgot something at the house.”

“.. Well. We forgot something. But it’s not at the house.” Mingyu began, not wanting to further upset or worry Wonwoo, who had already broken down into tears at home when he realized what was happening.

“Mingyu, just tell me.”

“Um. We forgot to pick a name out.”

“Shit.” Wonwoo said, voice barely a whisper. It shook a little, like he was about to succumb to stress again. “God, we’re so not ready for this.”

“It’ll be okay,” Mingyu tried to console him but also force his way through the surprisingly heavy traffic. It sucked that their hospital was in a city with so much night life. “I’m sure we’ll pick a great name out, even if it’s late notice. Plus, if they don’t like it, they can just choose a name or pronouns that they want later in life.”

Wonwoo took in a shaky breath and nodded. When he spoke again, his voice was more stable, and he laughed, light and airy as he asked, “Jesus, how could we forget this?”

“It’s my fault. I’d get so bored looking at that name book and all those lists that I’d just suggest we have sex or take a nap or something.” Mingyu couldn’t help but be a little proud that he managed to procrastinate something this important for so long. But he also felt guilty, for causing the spouse to worry and all. “Let’s not worry about it too much, we have other priorities.”

“.... Okay.” Wonwoo agreed, and as if on cue, another wave of pain crashed over him. “L-let’s get this part over with first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao in chapter one when it said Mingyu and Wonwoo took months to pick a name, I'm sure you were all "aww they spent forever cuddling and looking over names and really planning their shit out." But no. It took months because they fuckin forgot. I thought this would be fun to write, and it was. Please look forward to a second part to this chapter.


	7. name game (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein a decision is made. 
> 
> this is shitty but tbh i wasn't feelin this chap

Once they had rushed into the hospital, Wonwoo was quickly whisked away by doctors and Mingyu was left in a waiting room with their overnight bag and a lot of concern for why he couldn’t follow along, too. Apparently during labor in male pregnancies, it was a lot harder and required more staff on hand and they didn’t want extra people in their way. 

Despite his pain, Wonwoo made an attempt to argue for them to let Mingyu accompany him, but he was shot down. Mingyu tried not to take it personally. He swallowed back his worries and questions, leaving Wonwoo with a kiss and a promise to think of a good name while he waited. Being separated kind of worked out in their favor: Mingyu would  _ need _ to be preoccupied so he wouldn’t worry too much, and Wonwoo would probably be  _ too  _ preoccupied to think of any names.

Mingyu found a semi-comfortable seat and settled there, scrolling through hundreds of names on his phone. None of them seemed fitting- either they reminded him of people he didn’t like, were too hard to spell, or simply didn’t  _ feel _ right. As he got closer and closer to the end of the website’s name catalog, Mingyu began to get hopeless, as if he wouldn’t be able to find anything in time. Then he saw it. 

“Yuseo!” Mingyu exclaimed, the sudden noise causing other people in the waiting room to be jolted out of their hazy, sleepy states or give him sharp glares. “I should write this down before I forget.” 

He scrambled around in his pockets for a pen, and once he found one, he scribbled the name onto his arm. Yuseo. It was perfect for three reasons: first, sounded pretty for a girl (he was convinced they were having a girl, even if they wouldn’t know yet), second, it went well with their family name, and third, if their child ever wanted to change it, they could do so when they got older. No biggie. 

He just hoped that the one name he deemed good enough for them was one Wonwoo would like as well. 

 

* * *

 

“What do you think about Yuseo?” Mingyu asked, looking over their new daughter’s birth certificate. The blank name section was glaring at him. Wonwoo was quiet, and Mingyu felt his chest tighten in concern that it was actually a shitty name and they’d have to go home and pick one out and then come back to fill that stupid little blank space in later, leaving their daughter nameless for an indiscernible amount of time. 

“... I like it.” Wonwoo said eventually, causing Mingyu to let out a breath of relief. He went to fill that in under her name. “And I’m not just saying that because it’s the only thing we’ve got, by the way. It’s a pretty name, it’s fitting.” 

“Yuseo it is?” 

“Yuseo it is.” 


	8. wherein a bomb is dropped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo and mingyu tell their 11 closest chums about a flesh blob. chaos ensues.

“When are we gonna tell the others?” Mingyu asked in the car on the way back from telling their parents about the pregnancy. It had been a successful luncheon, though there were lots of tears shed and the couple’s mothers kept crowding them. With their families in the know, only their circle of friends was left. 

“Not sure,” Wonwoo hummed. “We’ll probably get together soon; we could tell them then.” 

Ever since Seventeen left the kpop industry, the members made sure to stay in touch and get together at least once a month. With that tradition in place, there would always be some time where all of them were guaranteed to be together and the couple wouldn’t have to worry about rounding everyone up. 

“Maybe we should tell them one at a time? If telling them at once would be too stressful, that is.” Mingyu suggested. 

“It'd be harder to tell them individually. Too many of them have big mouths that they can't keep shut, and it would take too long anyway. We could invite ‘em over to the house for dinner or something.” 

“Good point. Maybe we can just invite them to our place for this month’s get together?” 

“Sure. But I kind of don’t want to think about it all right now; I just wanna go home and take a nap.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu gave him a questioning look. A yawn punctuated the silence before he continued, “Oi! Don’t look at me like that. It’s not like I’m putting it off, because we still have time before the end of the month. Plus it’s not like telling them is going to be a big deal or anything.” 

* * *

To put it simply, Wonwoo was wrong. It was a big deal. It was strange, because Wonwoo felt more nervous telling his friends then his own parents. Maybe it was because the bonds they made when they were in a band together were much different than any typical family. Either way, even from the recesses of their bedroom he could hear their voices and laughter ringing from where they were scattered around the living and dining room, the noise making their presence even more glaring and his anxiety even more intense.

“Wonu?” Mingyu asked brightly, popping into the bedroom and ripping Wonwoo out of his own head. He flashed him a cheeky, pointy-toothed grin. “The guys are wondering when dinner’s gonna be ready, thought you should know. We’re ready when you are.” 

“Well dammit Mingyu, then you’ll never be ready because I’ll never be ready!” Wonwoo burst out, voice laced with nervousness. “I can’t do this. We can’t do this. How are you so calm anyways?”

“Listen, Wonwoo,” Mingyu’s smile melted off in concern, his tone softening as he came to sit by his husband. “I know you’re freaking out. And I know you don’t think I’m nervous, but god, that’s so untrue. I’m screaming inside. You know that picture from Spongebob, the one with a lot of tiny Spongebobs running around a burning building and screaming?” Wonwoo nodded and stifled a laugh at the thought of that image. “Well that’s me right now. But I know we have a support system right outside this bedroom door, and no matter how shocked they are that this is happening, they’re going to be right by our sides the whole time. Now are you ready to do this?” 

“I think so.” Without another word, Wonwoo got up and smoothed out his shirt, pecked Mingyu on the forehead, and walked out with him into the dining room where his second family awaited. 

* * *

“Would anyone like some of the wine I brought along?” Jeonghan asked, once everyone is seated around the table. “It’s really nice Brunello di Montalcino from when Cheollie and I went to Italy last month-”

“Yah, Jeonghan, stop bragging about your trophy husband and all your great adventures and pour me a glass already!” Jihoon exclaimed, followed by sounds of agreement from the others. At this, Jeonghan stopped talking and went around the table pouring wine into people’s glasses. It was always like this: everyone wanted to partake of the things he brought back from his trips but not hear the stories. 

“Wonwoo? Would you like some?” He asked once he reached said person’s seat. 

“Ah, no thanks.” Wonwoo said, taking Jeonghan aback. Wonwoo wasn’t a big drinker, but he usually had at least one glass of something alcoholic during their get togethers, as it would be hard to put up with everyone’s shenanigans otherwise. (FYI, things didn’t calm down now that everyone was older. If anything, it was worse.) “That’s unlike you, Won. Are you sure?” 

From his peripheral vision, he could see Mingyu giving him a look. There was a perfect opportunity to break the news now, if he so chose. 

He had the chance to say it. 

But he was scared. Of the guys’ reactions. Of how they may treat him once they knew. Of doing one more thing that would make his state of impending parenthood and responsibility even more  _ real.  _

Still… the chance had presented itself and all Wonwoo had to do was take a leap out of his comfort zone, allowing himself to freefall into whatever waited ahead. With the slightest nod towards Mingyu, he inhaled a deep breath and leapt. 

“Sorry, Jeonghan. But pregnant people aren’t supposed to drink.” 

Jeonghan’s dark eyes widened, and exactly four seconds passed in silence before all hell broke loose. Noise erupted around the table. Wonwoo vaguely registered the hearty pats on the back he and Mingyu were receiving, the congratulations and questions, the splash of dark red wine spilling onto the table and soaking the tablecloth. It all felt far away. 

 

The only thing he truly felt was Mingyu’s hand squeezing his own and the smile he sent his way, which Wonwoo gladly returned as the weight of nervousness was lifted from his shoulders.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i had to look up names of italian wine
> 
> also i feel like jeonghan is suchhhh a wine mom in this au


	9. mingyu and wonwoo become (sort of) proud owners of the world’s ugliest vase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu and wonwoo swear soonyoung is always high when he gets his "great ideas." how else would they have ended up with the ugliest piece of home decor ever created sitting on their coffee table?

“KNOCK KNOCK!” The overly cheerful voice could be heard through the front door and all the way in the back of the Kim house, where Wonwoo and Mingyu were sleeping peacefully on their only day off. At the noise, Wonwoo groaned and curled up tighter under the blankets and Mingyu pulled him closer. He wasn’t much smaller than Mingyu, but he fit his arms undeniably well.

“I don't want to get that,” he muttered into Wonwoo’s hair. The latter sighed and gave the slightest nod in agreement. 

“I COME BEARING GIFTS!” The voice called. “PLEASE OPEN UP.” 

Maybe if he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, the annoying person would leave. Wonwoo tried it, to no avail. 

“Aish, will we ever be able to get a good rest for once?” He slowly unwound himself from their tangled nest of blankets and limbs, ready to get up and face the day, but the knocking had stopped. “Ming-”

Wonwoo was cut off as the knocking resumed, this time right outside their bedroom window, loud and insistent. Mingyu let out a very high pitched scream and tumbled off the bed in surprise, landing with a hard thump underneath the windowsill. 

“Holy shit, what if it's one of those insane murderers who are really cheerful but also wanna slit your throat?” He asked, picking himself up and edging away from the window.   

“It's most likely not a murder,” Wonwoo said, and simultaneously vowed not to let Mingyu watch anymore horror movies late at night. Or ever. “But they are insane to come knocking at seven on a Saturday.” 

He cautiously got up, made his way to the window, and threw back the curtain to reveal a manic-looking Soonyoung. His face and hands were pressed into the glass and he was smiling like a complete idiot. “See? I was right. Completely insane.” 

“God, what does he want?” Mingyu growled, with any trace of fear being quickly replaced by annoyance. He wandered out of the bedroom and into the main room, then opened the front door and stuck his head out. “Soonyoung! Get in here!”   
  


“What the hell do you think you’re doing, barging in this early and shouting loud enough to hear from China?” Wonwoo asked darkly once Soonyoung was seated on their sofa and not running around their property whilst yelling. He tried not to mind the dirt Soonyoung tracked in or the large, badly wrapped box near his feet. 

“I promise I have a reason. And it's a really good story, too!” He protested. Mingyu and Wonwoo exchanged glances, but before anyone could do anything else, Soonyoung had launched into his tale.

“So this morning I saw an estate sale by the road, right? And I just  _ had _ to go in. Estate sales are kinda sad but they seriously have the coolest things. And the weirdest things. Or both. Anyways, I was in the house looking at the things for sale, and that's when I saw it. The perfect present for you two since I heard you’re wanting to expand your family.” 

He pointed to the box with a flourish at the same time Mingyu spoke up. “We appreciate you thinking of us, but you really didn't have to get us anything.  _ Really _ .” 

“Oh but I wanted to!” Soonyoung insisted. He pushed the large box towards the couple. “Well? Aren't you going to open it?” 

“Oh! Yeah…” They muttered in unison and sat down on the carpet to tear off the copious wrapping paper and tape. 

It took at least ten minutes just to get the paper off, and once that was done with, Mingyu and Wonwoo were faced with a cardboard box taped shut with at least six layers of heavy duty packing tape. 

“I'll go get the box cutter out of the kitchen,” Mingyu suggested. 

“Good idea.” Wonwoo replied, and as his husband left the room, the realization that he was stuck with a manic Soonyoung for a few minutes. 

“... So,” he said awkwardly. “How's life been going for you, hyung?” 

“Oh, life's been peachy! They finished renovating at the studio so that's been nice. What about you? Any sign of Meanie Junior?” He gestured to Wonwoo’s stomach. 

“I’m fine. But there’s no sign of life around here,” Wonwoo said flatly, glaring at his abdomen accusingly before meeting Soonyoung’s eyes again. “We’ve been trying for  _ an entire year _ now and I’m starting to wonder if I’m even able to carry at all.”

Soonyoung nodded in acknowledgement. “I think you can do it. You’re young and healthy. Maybe now just isn’t the best time.”

“That’s what Mingyu keeps telling me.” Wonwoo tried to keep the undertones of disappointment out of his voice. For the longest time, Mingyu had been the one who wanted children of his own, not Wonwoo. Then months and days passed, and he started to understand where Mingyu was coming from.

“Speak of the devil!” Soonyoung said, as a triumphant Mingyu appeared in the living room doorway, box cutter in hand. 

“Found it!” The older two men watched as Mingyu hacked through the packaging and flipped open the top of the box. Then, he took the contents out of the box and sat it on the coffee table. The gift was a vase about half of Jihoon’s height. 

“What’s this supposed to be?” Wonwoo asked, trying to make sense of the strange markings adorning the surface and the strange protrusions on the sides. They looked like alien flowers. 

“It's a fertility vase!” Soonyoung exclaimed, hopping out of his seat to show off his present. “The markings mean something about having a fertile body and good sex. And these flower things… I think they're supposed to be vaginas but they don't look like vaginas. Plus, you're guys so they probably won't be any help to you...

But I thought since you're the first of our friends to try for kids that this would be a good present! You know, at first I thought this thing was weird and all, but I asked the previous owner’s family about it and they said it totally works. The lady who owned it before you had eight kids! Eight! So I promise it's authentic. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a nice thought,” Mingyu said slowly.

“I like it.” Wonwoo cut in. Soonyoung smiled even wider. “I mean, even if it says weird shit about sex and has vaginas all over it, we really appreciate anything that could help us have our child. Right, Gyu?” He elbowed him in the side.

“YES!” Mingyu yelped. “We do need all the help we can get.”    


(To this day, the Fertility Vase is in the Kim house, even though it’s tucked away in the back of their closet where no one can see it. And sometimes when Wonwoo goes to look for something he sees it, thinks of his three perfectly healthy children, and wonders if maybe the vase really did work its magic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Functional Fertility Vase is canon in this AU guys


	10. wonwoo wastes time worrying over nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonu has a secret.
> 
>  
> 
> PS I know I updated way late, please accept side ship! Verkwan as a peace offering

He was pregnant again. Wonwoo knew he should be happy, but even just thinking it felt like a crime because Wonwoo also knew he shouldn't be only saying those words to himself. And yet there he was at three months along without telling another soul.

Wonwoo doesn't like to keep secrets; not because he's bad at keeping them or that he's hiding something nasty, he simply never has a reason to. Except he did.

He did because just last month- on the day he found out, to make matters worse- Mingyu told him how happy he was with their family of three and how he never wanted anything to change. In that moment the thought occurred to Wonwoo that everyone was happy already, and didn’t want to readjust to unexpected surprises.

The rational part of Wonwoo was aware that Mingyu would fall in love with the idea of a new addition despite it being unexpected. He knows Yuseo would be excited to have a younger sibling. He knows that their friends and family would be just as supportive as they were the last time around. He himself had thought he was happy with their family as it was, but turned on a dime when he found out that there was another Meanie child on the way.

But a very irrational fear instilled itself in Wonwoo, replaying the sound of the words, "I love our little family, our perfect three," and the way Mingyu had nuzzled into him contentedly. A second child would be a lot of work to care for, and Yuseo may not take to a baby well. She was used to being the center of her parent’s lives already. Mingyu may not want to deal with the mess and the chaos after Yuseo.

* * *

Seungkwan had always wanted a daughter, a second Diva Boo to succeed him in all his fabulousness after he was dead, but instead he got stuck with two rowdy boys who always preferred Vernon to him. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, not his or Vernon’s or their surrogate’s, but when Seungkwan saw Mingyu’s family, he often felt a pang of longing for what they had. They had discussed adopting a daughter and though they hadn’t began looking for one, the paperwork was being processed.

But until then, Seungkwan was always the first to volunteer to babysit Yuseo for the Kims, and he made sure to go all out each time. They usually went to malls or spas or salons and often spent way too much money, but no matter where they went, one thing was certain: they were always gone for many hours on end.

This was usually a fun time for Wonwoo and Mingyu. It meant longer dates, longer rounds of sex, or better yet: longer naps. However, the next time Seungkwan babysat Yuseo, it was notably less fun because Wonwoo had to go to a doctor’s appointment and Mingyu was out of the country for three weeks to guest star on some variety show in the US about retired kpop idols.

The only true benefit was that after the appointment, Wonwoo could be as pregnant as he wanted out in the open- like experience morning sickness to it’s full noisy potential and spend all the time in the bathroom as he needed, or eat whatever odd food combinations he felt like without question or judgment, or talk to his stomach because he’s cheesy like that- instead of having to do all that in uncomfortable secrecy because he still hadn’t worked up the courage to tell Mingyu.

He wasn’t even sure why he didn’t say anything, but looking back he realized that if he wanted to say something, he should have done so before he left for America. But they do say retrospect is 20/20 for a reason.

Wonwoo had been pacing about the house shirtless after looking over his growing bump when he heard Seungkwan’s car pull up to the driveway and the front door beginning to open. They were early.

“Shit!” He muttered to himself, racing around the house to find his goddamn shirt. _(Seriously, where the hell did it disappear to? He had it just a few minutes ago.)_

“Wonwoo! We’re back~” The younger singsonged. Wonwoo couldn't see him, but he figured Seungkwan was probably waltzing through the door _(Why did he ever give him a spare key?)_ with a ton of shopping bags on his arms as Yuseo trailed along with matching energy. “Yuseo started to miss you, so we decided to leave early.”

“Coming!” Having given up on finding the shirt he had before, Wonwoo grabbed a random shirt of Mingyu’s out of a cabinet and tugged it on, then headed to the living room where Seungkwan and Yuseo sat.

“Daddy!” Yuseo chirped happily, jumping out of her chair and wrapping her arms around Wonwoo’s waist. Her head already came up to his lower stomach as she had two giants for parents and was destined to be tall, too. Wonwoo beamed and returned the hug, pulling her tighter to him.

“Daddy, why is your tummy hard?” She asked suddenly, breaking the hug to look at him inquisitively and poking his stomach a few times. “It sticks out too!”

Wonwoo, having become hyper aware of Seungkwan in the room with them, felt the color drain out of his face as he struggled to find an answer. “I- it’s just. I’ll tell you later, okay sweetie?”

He ignored the look Seungkwan was shooting at him and made idle chit chat, purposely skirting around questionable topics of discussion before ushering him out the door. “It was nice seeing you again, Seungkwan. Thanks for watching Yuseo. Tell Vernon and the boys hi for me!” He said in one breath, and with that, he shoved the shorter out the door.

“Wait! Wonwoo, are you-” Seungkwan forced his way back inside. “Are you pregnant again?”

Wonwoo weighed his options. He didn’t want to say anything because he was afraid of the reactions he'd face. But then again, what were other people going to do about it? Keeping the baby- really just cells at this point, right?- was his choice alone. Even if Mingyu and Yuseo weren't happy. And anyways, he was so, so tired of hiding shit that he was really excited for. With a sigh of what felt like relief, he replied. “You got me. I am.”

“That’s great!” Seungkwan beamed, then engulfed Wonwoo in a hug. Pulling back, he asked, “But why are you hiding it?”

“… Look, it’s just that Mingyu and Yuseo are already happy with how our family is now. I don’t know how they’ll do with such a big change.”  Wonwoo explained. “I- I don’t even think Mingyu wants anymore children.”

“So he doesn’t know?” Seungkwan asked, obvious concern in his eyes.

“You’re the first one I’ve told.”

“You need to tell him.”

“I know.” Wonwoo sighed. “I know I’m being irrational, but still it’s hard to tell him when I know how good things are now, y’know?”

“Promise me you will? Keeping it in isn't healthy, even if you're scared.” When did Seungkwan- loud, diva Seungkwan- become so mature? It seemed like only yesterday he was bitch slapping Seokmin for ruining his hair.  

“I'll tell him when he calls tonight.” Wonwoo wasn’t quite sure what sudden change of heart made him make this promise, but he supposed having told someone already made things easier. “Again, thanks Seungkwan. I mean it.”

“It’s no problem. And congratulations on the baby!” Seungkwan said cheerily as he left (for real this time).

“ _Babies_ ,” Wonwoo corrected, even though Seungkwan was too far off to hear him.

* * *

"Hi, babe,” Wonwoo greeted, tired after keeping an unusually hyper Yuseo occupied by himself all day. “How's America?”

“It’s good,” Mingyu’s voice was crackly over the receiver. “Miss you a lot though,”

“I miss you too.” Wonwoo sighed, wrapping himself in a quilt. It smelled like Mingyu and their laundry detergent and home. “Hey, I’ve got something to tell you. And it’s sort of kind of a big deal.”

“... You’re not dying are you?” Mingyu asked, humor in his tone. “Dammit Wonwoo, the one time I leave the country without you and you end up with a terminal illness. You had one job!”

Then, assuming a more serious voice, “Sorry. What were you gonna say?”

“You know how you said you were happy with our family the way it is?” He began slowly.   

“Yeah... Wonwoo, what are you getting at?” Wonwoo squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the reveal.

“How would you feel about going from three to five?”

Silence. A sharp intake of breath. Wonwoo's pulse quickened with each passing moment before Mingyu eventually responded. 

“You’re…?” Mingyu trailed off.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo breathed, opening his eyes and wishing more than anything that he could see his husband’s face instead of their empty bedroom.

“How far along? Did you just find out?”

“I’m at three months. And- don’t be upset- but I’ve known for about a month already…”

“You what?” Mingyu exclaimed, disbelieving. Wonwoo felt his eyes get a little misty. _Fuck._ “You could have told me sooner! Why didn’t you?”

“I… I know you said you loved our family as three of us, and you said you didn’t want things to change. So I clammed up and kept it in…” He mumbled, burying his face in the blankets. “I’m sorry.”

“I wish you told me sooner.” Mingyu said, not sounding particularly mad, but not pleased either. “I would have stayed home with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said again, unable to swallow back a tiny whimper. "But I-" 

“Wait, er, don’t be upset!” Mingyu babbled quickly. “It’s fine, and I probably shouldn’t have said it like that. I just meant that I’d want to be with you knowing we’re having another kid and all-”

“Two.” Wonwoo cut him off. “It’s twins, I found out this morning.”

There was a small choked noise on the other end of the line, the a breathy sound that could only be one of those classic Mingyu-laugh-of-surprise noises. “Twins?”

“Yeah. Did you not catch that when I said we’d be five?” Wonwoo could only laugh at this.

“Hey don’t laugh at me! I was so surprised I didn’t catch it all!” Mingyu said. "God, Wonu, I love you so much, you know that right? So fuckin' much." 

Wonwoo felt his cheeks heat up and for once was glad Mingyu couldn't see, or else he'd tease him for it. But Wonwoo figured Mingyu knew him well enough to know the full effect his words had on the elder. 

"Love you too. So fuckin' much. But it's getting late over here,” Wonwoo murmured wistfully looking at the time on his phone. “I gotta get Yuseo to bed. Come home soon.”

“You know I’d catch the first plane back right now if I could. I’ll see you- all four of you- next week. Tell Yusie I love her, ‘kay?”

“Alright. Goodnight, love you.”

“Love you too.”

And with a click of a button, the line went silent, leaving Wonwoo with the task of wrangling Yuseo into bed. And telling her about her new status as older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna include a part where wonu tells yuseo but i figured that'd just take more time and i've kept y'all waiting too long already anyways.


	11. PTA (Pam The Asshat) (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo regrets ever deciding to join the PTA

As owners of a small bookshop-cafe in Seoul, it could easily be said that Wonwoo and Mingyu lived lives farther away from the limelight than some their other ex-bandmates. But one can never truly escape fame, especially if you used to be in an idol group as popular as Seventeen had gotten, so the Kims still had to maintain their image and appear in the media on occasion. And sadly, by on occasion, it usually meant at least twice every six months. They were still in demand, at least somewhat. There were times when Wonwoo wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

But as he walked into Yuseo’s school for the first PTA meeting of the year, Wonwoo definitely felt like it was a bad thing. Stares of parents who may have once fangirled over him or his closest friends were piercing into him, their scrutiny as sharp as razors.

It didn’t help that he’d just gotten back from a small photoshoot (one of said occasional media appearances) and sort of looked like sex on a stick. At thirty one he could still pull off the ever popular skinny jeans and leather jackets and smudged eyeliner, though it wasn't his choice. He just wanted to be in sweats, quite honestly.

Quietly, as not to draw anymore attention to himself, he slinked to the back of the classroom and took a seat at one of the child sized tables. His knees hit the underside of the tabletop, and he felt sort of ridiculous as he tried to ignore his surroundings, wishing they could just forget the parents that hadn’t gotten there yet and start early.

But of course, that wasn’t the case, so there he sat, quietly trying to melt into the shadows until the main PTA parent marched her way into the little classroom.

And march she did.

At about five foot zero, Mrs. Pamela Johnson-Yoon was a small but very dominant person, making that very clear as her Oxford heels clacked authoritatively over the linoleum. (Wonwoo couldn't help but think of drill sergeants walking the same way, stomping the same way, demanding attention and displaying power over the others.)

“Good afternoon,” she said, once at the podium in front of the white board. The small congregation of parents gave an awfully sugary greeting in return. Her Korean was heavily accented- she was an American, no doubt. But still her presence was overwhelming and everything about her screamed _fire_.

Angry, competitive fire.

After she introduced herself and went over the names of other prominent members, the real business began.

“The first thing on the PTA’s agenda is organizing our annual back to school bake sale. For those of you who don’t know-” a few parents, including Wonwoo shrunk a little in their seats. “-the bake sale is one of our biggest yearly fundraisers. Every parents brings in a homemade dessert and sets up a booth. The profits go to the school, but the parent who has the most sales gets a special prize.”

“Pamela has been the winner for the last three years in a row with her famous berry tart,” A quiet voice whispered to Wonwoo. He turned to look across the table to face a small, shy looking woman with wide black eyes. “From the first win on, she’s slowly climbed to the top of the food chain around here.”

“I see.” He replied, and the woman opened her mouth to speak again, only to be cut off.

“We’re going to cut this meeting short and end with sign ups for what desserts you’re bringing. The sign up sheet’s up at the front table.” Pamela said, gesturing to the paper.

And with that, the parents lined up to sign up for desserts, Wonwoo falling to the dead end of the line. Once he got to where the sign up sheet was, he noticed every slot was taken except for the one next to the mixed berry tart slot. The only other name next to it was none other than Pamela’s.

Crying internally, Wonwoo signed his name by hers and didn’t fail to miss the looks he got from other parents as they left the meeting. Most of them seemed sympathetic, others looked worried, some amused, and others looked at him strangely- like he was a madman or something.

Was signing up to bring another berry tart some sort of subtle way to declare war on Pamela in an attempt to usurp her from her throne as head of the PTA? Wonwoo wasn’t sure. But at least he had a chef for a husband.

* * *

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry for you, Won,” Mingyu said, once he stopped laughing after his husband explained what had transpired.

Wonwoo had to admit, it felt sort of shitty to be laughed at by a guy with at least four vomit stains on his shirt and peanut butter smeared on his cheek. It hurt even more when Minji and Jiwoo, their twins, started to laugh as well in their high chairs. (But of course he couldn’t be mad at them, they were his babies. Mingyu, on the other hand…)

“Why are you laughing, dummy?” He asked indignantly, facing Mingyu. “You’re going to help me with this.”

“Wha-?” Mingyu asked, before falling into a fit of giggles again. “No! I’m not going to help you. You have to pick your battles and then fight them on your own, darling.”

“But it wasn’t like I chose this unspoken war! I was- I was _manipulated_!” Wonwoo sputtered.  

“You were the one who thought joining the PTA was a good idea. I just wanted to coach tee ball or something.” Before Wonwoo could reply, Mingyu continued. “ _And_ you were the one who passed up that cooking class I thought we should go to. I think this is simply karmic retribution.”

“Ugh, whatever. But can you at least teach me how to make a tart or something? You don’t have to do it for me, just set me on the right track, is all.”

Mingyu hummed, pensive as he spooned some sort of green mush into Minji’s mouth. “Let me sit on it.”   
  
“Mingyu. Please?” He was flat-out begging now.

“Maybe.” Mingyu said, flashing a grin that couldn’t be described as anything other than smug. “I will if you help Yuseo with all her homework for the next month.”

Wonwoo sighed. It wasn’t that kindergarten worksheets were particularly challenging, but Yuseo was easily distracted. She was sharp as a blade, yes, but had inherited her both parents’ short attention spans.

“Fine.”

“Great! Lessons can start as soon as Minji and Jiwoo decide to not throw peas all over the place.”

* * *

 

 “I’m going to get annihilated!” Wonwoo groaned, head buried in his hands. On the kitchen counter sat a third attempt at making the ideal berry tart, only to find that he used way too much red wine vinegar, making the entire thing taste like utter shit. It looked like shit, too. “I can’t do this.” 

Mingyu turned his head, as if looking at it from a slightly different angle would make it look less terrible. “I mean… at least you remembered to put the sugar in. Which is arguably a step up from last time.” 

Ignoring him, Wonwoo continued his tirade. “And you know what the worst thing is? Ever since I signed up to bring this goddam-” He stopped himself, remembering that Yuseo was coloring at the island. “-this  _ gosh darn  _ tart, Pamela has been acting particularly testy around me lately. She’s also gotten even more competitive!” 

“Whatcha mean?” Mingyu asked, swirling a finger around in a tub of whipped cream and licking it off. Wonwoo stopped him before he could double dip. 

“When she found out I had twins, she pointed out that she had triplets. Triplets! Like, oh, good job, Pam. Having a horrible pregnancy and getting really fat. What a feat! She’s just such an- an!”    


“A meanie head!” Yuseo supplied helpfully, putting down her crayon. 

“UH. Yeah. That.” Wonwoo said. _ Asshat,  _ he corrected mentally.

“I’m sorry, babe.” Mingyu said, while tossing the tart and clearing the counter off. “But you know what may make you feel better? Being able to kick her butt at that bakesale.” 

“Yeah, Daddy! Appa’s right. Kick her butt!” Yuseo said, “Kick her butt all the way to Singapore!” 

With a support system like that, who was Wonwoo to just give up right then? 

“Okay. Maybe this tart will be the one. Fourth time’s the charm, right?” Wonwoo rolled up his sleeves and began to measure flour.

* * *

 

As it turns out, the eighth time’s the charm, but Wonwoo’s efforts finally yielded a tart he and his family deemed worthy of representing the Kim name at the sale. 

“I think we’re gonna sell the most tarts here, Daddy!” Yuseo said, scampering over to their booth. “Appa said it was good, and Appa’s like. The bestest cook ever!” 

“What about me?” Mingyu asked, carting the twins’ pram over. There were crumbs that looked suspiciously like tart crust on his shirt.    


“Have you been fraternizing with the enemy?!” Wonwoo screeched, pointing at the crumbs. “Have you been cheating on me with another tart?”    


“I- uh! This isn’t what it looks like,” Mingyu stammered. “I was simply scouting out the enemy’s tart. And it’s super sugary. Like,  _ really _ sugary. IT’S SO SUGARY. I can practically feel the jitters setting in.” 

“So is that good or bad? Is mine not sweet enough to compare or is hers too sweet?”    


“Yours is better, hon,” Mingyu reassured. “So much better. And taking one bite wouldn’t kill a diabetic.”

But the words left unspoken were clear: only time and sales records would really determine the winner. 

 

* * *

“A frickin’ tie?!” Wonwoo cried, throwing his hands up in what felt like defeat. “All that work and I didn’t even beat her out?”

“Man, don’t be so sad, Daddy. You both beat a record.”    
  


“Yeah. Take some lessons on sportsmanship from your five year old,” Mingyu said teasingly, nudging his despondent husband’s arm. “And anyways. There’s always next year. And the year after that. Pam’s triplets are Yuseo’s age so you can try to destroy her every year.” 

“Oh no. I’m not going to ever join the PTA again in my life.” Wonwoo said, quickly shaking his head. “But maybe I’ll participate in the winter bake sale…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally chose to introduce the meanie twins referenced last chapter in this chapter, but they've already been born n shit. anyways, Minji is the older one, a girl & Jiwoo is the younger one, a boy. I tried to make them reminiscent of Mingyu's name and Wonu's surname. 
> 
> Minji means quick witted and clever  
> Jiwoo means will/purpose combined with the character for rain/ universe
> 
> by the way, this fic will probably have around 18-20 chapters, the last chapter being a sort of timeline that this story goes by + what each member of 17 ended up doing after leaving the kpop scene as a boy group. 
> 
> thank you all for reading and sticking with this fic. updates will probably come later since i'm in school now. but never fear, your story will still be here.


End file.
